The purposes of the Pathology Shared Resource are to provide high quality, economical, and fimely pathology-related services to P30 invesfigators and to provide them with a source of human fissues and fluids for invesfigafion. The specific procedures/services provided by the Pathology Shared Resource include histochemical services such as routine histology/histochemistry (e.g., preparing paraffin blocks and H&E slides), special histochemistry, and immunohistochemistry. In addifion the shared resource offers apoptosis (TUNEL) assays and DNA in situ hybridization. Specialized services that have been developed include laser capture microdissection, tissue arrays and photomicroscopy and image analysis. The shared resource has banked tumor samples that are available to investigators without identifiers. In addition to these services, the Pathology Shared Resource provides consultafion and collaborafion with experienced technologists and pathologists.